Wedding March
by abstract lust
Summary: Set 5 years after season 4..Kim and Ron are about to be married!..but is he the one she'd want to spend the rest of her life with? KIGO references to Miyavi's Kekkon Shiki no Uta.So far im keeping it as a oneshot but that might change.


Well I decided to start a new fanfic…ill still finish the ones I started…one day. Well here ya go..

This storys going to be set bout 5 years in to the future of the KP universe with Ron and Kim about to get married. I'm putting Kim at 22 years of age and Shego at 25.

I don't own any characters or songs

Present 2012

"Wow I cant believe you finally decided to get married to Ron" Monique said while styling Kim's beautiful orange hair for the wedding. sigh "Yeah…who would of thought that we would eventually end up together" Kim replied.

"Lets just hope he doesn't take you to Bueno Nacho for your honeymoon" Monique joked. "I don't know…you never know with him" Kim said with a laugh. "I still never thought the day would come when we would actually get married though" Kim said with a bright smile plastered on her face.

However in reality Kim was scared of such an event. She would never be able to turn back now after she devoted her soul to her goofy lover.

She knew she loved Ron and they were closer to each other than almost anyone but she still couldn't get rid of a lingering piece of regret that was clinging on her mind. For reasons unknown to her she began to drift off and began day dreaming about her one time green skinned arch-nemesis.

Past 2007

"Kimmie.." Shego said as her black lips curved to form her signature smirk. Kim ignored the taunt and proceeded in sending a fast hook kick aimed at Shego's cheek. Shego however saw it coming a mile away and ducked while executing a sweep kick aimed at Kim's feet.

Kim still in the middle of her attack was helpless as she hit the ground from Shego's attack. However, not even a second later Kim uppercutted Shego in the chin. Soon enough they were fighting like water…each move beautifully executed yet deadly and used to its maximum potential.

"HA! Get her Shego!..c'mon uppercut..UPPERCUT! " Drakken exclaimed while jumping around and looking ridiculously immature. Ron on the other hand was actually doing the exact same thing…except with a bag of Bueno Nacho.

"Hm..shouldnt we be doing something Rufus?" Ron asked his naked mole rat. "Uhhuh..Drakken!" his best friend replied. " Oh right…let hurry and destroy his invention before he notices" Ron whispered.

"Hey Kimmie…" Shego said as she dodged a left hook from Kim. "Would you ever miss me?" "….what?" Kim answered with a surprised expression on her face. It took a second for Shego to realize what came out of her mouth and she frantically looked for a dodge.

"Just kidding princess" Shego smirked then she took the opportunity that was given to her to smash her knee into Kim's stomach. "What the hell…that was a dirty trick Shego…even for you." Kim said with disdain in her voice as Shego grappled her into a akido move.

"Huh? Where the buffoon?" Drakken asked to no one in particular. " RATS! I forgot about my whole plan about world domination. Drakken sprinted to his stolen invention but found that the sidekick had already began to press every important button that he could find.

"ARGHH! STOP THAT!" Drakken shouted. "No can do" Ron answered while rolling on a bunch of important looking machinery. " At least let me win this last time.." Drakken mutered while trying to start his stolen piece of machinery and stopping Ron from destroying everything in his lair.

"You know Drakken's retiring after this plan fails right?" Shego told Kim who was currently helpless in Shego's hold. "What?...really?" Kim responded with a surprised look on her face. "Well what are you going to do after he retires…work under another super villain?"

"I don't really know yet actually…theres not much I can do considering I'm wanted and all." Shego replied. Just then a there was a huge explosion and the ceiling began to crumble above Shego and Kim.

"SHEGO! WATCH OUT!" Kim shouted when she saw an immense boulder laced with sharp metal edges about to hit Shego. "Huh?" Shego murmured oblivious to the falling piece off death that was about to land on her. Kim then tackled Shego out of the way but in doing so she ended on top of Shego in an extremely small and packed space due to the collapse of the ceiling.

"Oww.." Kim said then she suddenly noticed the way she was positioned on top of Shego…their curves fitting perfectly. Shego and Kim both blushed with Kim more so than Shego.

"..Dont move…" Shego said noticing that the rocks behind Kim would fall with any movement from the two of them. Kim however was still blushing a bright red after noticing how incredibly warm and soft Shego's body was. Kim's head was positioned right below Shego's chin and they were in a somewhat sitting/laying down position. Furthermore, they were so close that Kim could hear the beating of Shego's heart which seemed to be beating a bit faster than normal.

Just then Kim realized the closeness of their body and the fact that her face was resting on Shego's breasts. Kim's face turned such a deep shade of crimson that she was afraid a blood vessel might pop.

Unfotrunatley for Kim Shego noticed it. She raised an eyebrow and a slow smirk appeared on her flawless face. " Aw whats the matter Kimmie? Your face is all red". Shego then put her arms on Kim's back and held her in a warm embrace. She then began slow seducing strokes from Kim's back to her ass.

This act didn't help Kim's blush at all, in fact she was afraid her face might even turn purple. "S-s-stop it" Kim stuttered. "Are you sure?" Shego whispred sedcutivley. She then shifted positions so that her lips were positioned on Kim's neck. She began to gently lick and suck at Kim's neck. "Sh-shego…s-stop…please…" Kim whimpered as a barrage of pleasant sensations bombarded her when Shego lapped on her neck.

Suddenly Shego stopped what she was doing and looked at Kim. Feelings of relief and disappointment flowed through Kim's mind when she found out Shego had stopped kissing her.

"Kim…" Shego said in a whisper that barley reached Kim's ears. Kim who was still breathing hard from Shego's previous activity looked at Shego's beautiful emerald orbs. Shego's eyes confused her…it looked like it was a mixture of confusion, vulnerability, and fear. Kim's eyes widened when she noticed that Shego was slowly inching towards her lips.

Anticipation welled up inside Kim when Shego's lips were but a mere centimeter away from her own. Her body took over and she closed her eyes and was about to meet Shego's lips halfway when they heard a huge crack. Shego noticed before Kim and pulled her to safety and destroyed any rocks that came near them with her plasma when the rocks above them finally gave in.

When they were outside the lair Kim's eyes once again met with Shego's Beautiful olive orbs colliding with gorgeous emerald colored ones. Kim's mind still clouded with lust began to inch towards Shego.

But she stopped when she realized Ron and Drakken were also out of the lair with Drakken running towards the hovercraft. "Sorry Princess but duty calls" Shego said with a wink. A few seconds later Shego and Drakken was out of sight.

Present 2012

"All right all done Kim" Monique smiled as she look at her handiwork. "Wow it looks beautiful" exclaimed Kim. "Well I do fashion for a living Kim…I'm even a millionaire because of it." Monique replied.

"Well lets go check out your wedding." The wedding took place at a island which was rented out for the purpose of Kim and Ron's wedding. It was a rather beautiful sight. The whole island was about the size of a couple malls put together.

It also swarmed with all the people Kim and Ron saved over the years which meant countless celebrities also was at the event. Everyone however was crowding around the music of the wedding which was a band that Kim had invited to her wedding.

It consisted of 5 people and they hit multiplatnium and were successful ever since they started playing in 2007. It looked like a hardcore punk rock band but the song that they were currently playing was a bit of genre from their usual music.

The drummer who usually showed of his incredible bulk and wore wifebeaters was in a tuxedo. The 2 guitarists were both in button up shirts with their puple highlighted hair styled down. The bassist was in what looked like a blazer over his black tank top with dark blue slicked back hair.

It was easy to see that every member was incredibly attravtive to anyone' eyes but the person that caught everyones attention was the beautiful vocalist. She had waist lenghth luxurious raven black hair, beautiful emerald eyes and had pale green skin. She was currently wearing a seductive black dress that looked wet to the touch.

It hugged all her attractive curves perfectly. When the band saw that the bride and groom made their entrance they began their song.

_Congratulations! A song for you of starting anew  
Thank you A farewell song for you, The one I loved  
Bye bye_

Would I still have a chance if I reincarnated?  
Till then, Mr. Groom, this duels unsettled

There'll be times when you'll misunderstand each other  
Of course there'll be nights where you'd fight  
Even still, Two of you together won't be so lonely right?  
Hey...

Kim was greeted by countless numbers of people that wished her happiness as the song went on. Although the atmosphere was nothing but pure happiness Kim felt her heart ache when she looked at Shego.

She dismissed it and her and Ron sat down as people swarmed around them offering them gifts and blessings. Then she felt a blast of nostaligia hit her when someone handed her photos of her and Shego.

After Drakken had retired Kim helped Shego wipe clean her records and they became best of friends…perhaps even much more than that. The photo was taken a few years ago in a photobooth. She chuckled when she saw the annoyed look Shego had when they were taking the picture in the first panel.

It brought back many fond memories then when she looked at the last panel she felt a slight fire in the pit of her stomach. Shego unexpectedly kissed her on the lips just as the picture was taken. It was the first time Kim shared a kiss with Shego but the feeling on her lips would be forever branded in her mind.

_Congratulations! A song for you of starting anew  
Thank you For the countless memories I spent with you_

Of course you are beautiful You're the one I fell in love with  
Kinda jealous that you two look so good together, But you really are beautiful.

All the fun memories with you, And the bitter memories of fighting with you  
Are all a pretty sepia color now  
Teary eyed, Let's say farewell.

Before she knew it, it was time for her and Ron to say their vows and really get married. There were so many butterflies in her stomach it felt painful. She was about to get married to Ron but the only thing that was in her mind was her memories with Shego. Did Shego ever see her as more than a best friend?

_Theres no way to tell you anymore  
But it's still tucked in my heart  
The words I couldn't say that time  
I love you  
I love you_

Kim and Ron made their way up to the priest and was cheered on by literally hundreds of people that were showering them up with flower petals. Right before she hit the stairs she caught the sight of Shego. Shego's expression was unreadable but she flashed her a bright smile. Kim felt disappointed and relieved at the same time.

Shego was killing herself inside. She couldn't belive the woman that she loved for 7 years was about to be married. She was getting desperate. She knew she couldn't stop this wedding for her selfish reasons but she didn't think she could stand living with Kim not as her lover.

She caught sight of Kim approaching and flashed her a bright smile. She felt her heart drop when she noticed that Kim looked as happy as she ever been in her life. She felt her heart breaking when she heard the prayers being said and Ron making his vows. Right before Kim made her own Shego ran up picked Kim up and ran away form the wedding.

Shego came back to reality when she heard Kim say her vows. No, she couldn't do it…no matter how much she wanted to, Shego couldn't bring herself to pull Kim out of her happiness just for her sake. Ron lifted the veil from Kim and Shego felt her world break down when they passionately kissed.

6 hours later

Shego was the only one left at the island. Everyoen had left when Kim and Ron went to their honeymoon a few hours prior. She decided to sing the last part of her song in the sunset.

_I'll say it again  
Congratulations! They will walk together, to the ends of the earth  
don't worry about me_

Say hi for me to the baby you'll bear one day  
Make sure to not let him call me 'mister'...

She had a sudden urge to break down and cry her heart out when she heard a sound behind her. "Kim?" she whispered with a hint of hopefulness. "What are you still doing here the weddings over!" said an old lady. "The rent time is over you better get on out of here." She said while sweeping the floor. Shego sighed. She apologized to the old lady and left.

Shego decided to walk of the pain in her heart in the dark night. However after several hours of useless walking she decided to head home. Just then she heard her name. "I must be going delirious" thought Shego. So she dismissed it. But it came again, this time a bit louder. Shego decided that she had nothing to lose and turned around and widened her eyes in shock when she found out she was standing face to face with Kim. "Kim…? What are you doing here…?" Shego asked in shock." Kim inched closer to Shego and wrapped her arms around Shego so hard that she was afraid she wouldn't be able to breathe.

"I love you.."

Shego felt her world stop from those worlds. Her heart completely stopped from those 3 words. Was she dreaming?

"…What?"

Kim couldn't hold her feelings back any longer. She wanted to hold on to Shego and never let her go.

"…I _love_ you…Shego."

Well that's it…this is supposed to be a one shot but I might continue it if people are interested in it…which I doubt very much.


End file.
